


late night blues

by BisexualBlueberry



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBlueberry/pseuds/BisexualBlueberry
Summary: 'Magnus didn’t think it was possible for him to love Alexander more than he already did, but then Max came along and Magnus’s feelings for their little family grew so much that there are some days he just stops and wonders how his body is able to carry them only within.'
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	late night blues

The other side of the bed is empty when Magnus wakes up.

His hands grab the empty space next to him before he opens his eyes and sees it. The golden bed sheets are rumpled but they are still warm under his touch. He blinks, trying to chase the tracks of sleep from his eyes and mind, waiting until his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. It doesn’t take long for that to happen. He slowly sits up in the bed, supporting himself on his elbows.

He surveys the room for where his boyfriend may be, noting the absence of the shirt Alexander haphazardly threw over on the armchair before they went to bed. There is no sound or light coming from their bathroom, so he isn’t there either.

Magnus is sure that Alexander isn’t on a late-night mission. Since they brought Max home, he rarely goes to those kinds of missions anymore, and when it’s one of those rare times he makes sure he lets Magnus know with soft whispers and even softer kisses brushed upon his forehead. The warlock was a light sleeper already and his sleep got even lighter with the new addition in the household -so much that it is very surprising he didn’t wake up when the shadowhunter left their bed- so there isn’t any possibility of him missing Alexander’s goodbye if he left. And that means his boyfriend is still at home.

That knowledge leaves Magnus with only one possible conclusion. He climbs out of the bed, the blankets tangling with his movements and untangling with a wave of his hands. He takes his robe from the hanger and puts it on, wrapping the silk around himself and tying it with quick moves. He opens the door, walking into the hallway.

The first thing he sees when he steps out of his room is a slight glow of a light painting the dark hallway in blue tones. His eyes search for a source and he spots it quickly. The night lamp they put in Max’s rooms is lit and its light is seeping through the slight ajar of the nursery’s door. 

That doesn’t surprise Magnus. They have been leaving it on for a while now, since the new parents discovered the calming shade of the light helps Max sleep more peacefully. Magnus feels a small smile forming at the memory of the first time Max seeing that particular lamp, he can still picture that moment with all its details in his mind, even though it's been weeks since.

His son’s eyes went wide as they could first, then a sound of delight came out from his small chest. He waved his blue fists in the air, trying to hold the light. Alexander was holding him, smiling so broadly while gracefully maneuvering himself and their son so Max didn’t fall from his arms. Magnus remembers the warmth enveloping him before the sight. His boyfriend –hopefully soon-to-be husband- and his son. His family.

With that moment replaying in his head, he crosses the hallway in quick steps and when he reaches the door, he grabs the doorknob, slowly pushing it open. He uses his magic to not let it make any sound while he does. There have been more than enough accidents of waking their son up when he forgot how squeaky the floorboards and doors of his decades-old loft can be. He isn’t willing to repeat them, not when he can make them soundless without even lifting his fingers.

The door opens fully, letting Magnus see the inside of the room, and his breath hitches in his throat.

As he expected, his boyfriend is there. He is standing in front of the crib in the corner of the room, his back to the door. The lamp’s light is hitting from the side, giving his pale skin a blue hue that reminds Magnus of their son. The same son whose navy curls and horns are peeking out behind Alexander’s shoulder.

Magnus leans into the doorway, silently watching the scene before him. He knows Alec is aware of his presence, his shadowhunter reflexes always alert and awake- even more so with their son in his arms.

They stand like this for what feels like hours, Alexander gently rocking their sleeping son, like he cannot bear to let him go and put him in his crib. The warlock knows the feeling, it’s not like there haven’t been days when he did exactly the same thing. But this time it feels different than others in a way- Magnus isn't sure if it's the blue surrounding them, almost the same shade as Alexander’s eyes and Max’s skin; or is it the peaceful silence they so rarely get these days, with a newborn in the house.

Or maybe it's the love between the three of them, just floating in the air in a way that Magnus can feel it on his skin, as real as the air surrounding them.

He remembers meeting Alec for the first time, how the shadowhunter averted his eyes and how the slightest of blushes covered his cheeks. And then when their eyes met, just for the briefest of seconds…

‘This one.’ Magnus remembers thinking. ‘This one is going to break my heart.’

Oh, how wrong he was.

And, for once in his life, how glad he is to be wrong.

From shy glances and tentative smiles to kisses full of love and desperation, from fights and tears running through their faces to walking through hell for each other... Sometimes Magnus still can’t believe his luck that this shadowhunter not only didn’t break his heart; he healed the past cracks, made it complete in a way no one ever did before. He didn’t think it was possible for him to love Alexander more than he already did, but then Max came along and Magnus’s feelings for their little family grew so much that there are some days he just stops and wonders how his body is able to carry them only within.

Not being able to stay away from his two boys while these thoughts run through his mind, Magnus pushes himself from the doorway he was leaning into and crosses the small distance between them. His arms wrap around Alexander’s torso from behind, Magnus’ chest to his back. He rests his cheek on Alexander’s head, feeling the shorter man relax against him. 

His eyes find the small bundle in his boyfriend’s arms. From this angle, he can see their son entirely, not just his hair. Alexander must have changed his position sometime between Magnus being at the door and coming to them. Now, the little boy is safely tucked in his father’s arms, his head pillowed by the crook of Alexander’s arm. His horns, hair, skin, everything seems to glow with the light of the lamp shining on him. He is asleep, his chest rising and falling with small puffs of breaths, and his face is scrunched up in the cutest way Magnus has ever seen.  
Well, he may be a little biased. No one can blame him for that.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he murmurs against Alexander’s hair quietly, carefully as to not to awaken the sleeping baby. 

“No,” his voice is equally as low. “I tried, and then I thought I heard him.” He didn’t and they both know it, even though Magnus doesn’t care enough about that smallest lie to call Alexander out on it. There have been times when he also got up in the middle of the night to check on Max, just to make sure he was safe and sound and just, there. It’s a parents instinct, one they both acquired very quickly.

The warlock doesn’t say anything, not needing to, and instead he just presses his lips to the crown of his boyfriend's head. 

“Let’s go back to bed.” He says, even though he could stay frozen in this position for eternity if he could and be content every second of it. Alexander would agree, he is sure of it. 

But him being the High Warlock and them being the Heads of the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance requires more than just what he wants. It is still fairly early in the night but the sun will come up soon enough. They’ve only got couple more hours to exist within the peace of the late hours now. Their world will need them in the morning.

And more importantly, their son will need them in the morning. There isn’t a thing in the world that could keep Max sleeping when the sun slips through the windows and into his room.

Alexander doesn’t answer him for a minute too long and Magnus knows what the shadowhunter’s thinking. His lips curl upwards in a soft smile.

“All three of us.” He adds, unlocking his arms from their position and stepping back. Alexander turns to him, the first time that night, and Magnus’s heart swells from the sight. Yes, he was already full of love from just seeing his family’s silhouette when he first came into the room and his sleepy son in his boyfriend’s arms from their hug just seconds ago, but seeing them clearly is something else entirely. 

Alexander’s blue eyes are shining -from the light or from the serene happiness of this moment, the warlock isn’t sure- matching their little Blueberry. Magnus always loved the color blue, loved the way it came alive within his magic long before he met his Alexander, but after meeting him it turned into something other than just that. 

It's the color of his family now. Of his son’s skin and his love’s eyes. Of his eternity. 

He extends a hand towards Alexander. The shadowhunter smiles and changes his hold on Max with careful moves, so that could hold him securely in one arm without disturbing his sleep.

He takes Magnus’ invitation with his now freed hand. Their fingers touch and Magnus’ magic sparks for a second, creating small wisps of blue between them. Magnus smiles fondly as Alexander chuckles soundlessly at the sight. It’s no surprise for either of them, Magnus’ magic always liked touching Alec. 

The small family leaves the nursery together and walks towards the master bedroom, blue light still lightening their way and reflecting off the walls of their home, painting everything in its peaceful hue. Once they reach inside, Alexander lets go of Magnus to put Max down to the bed while Magnus conjures their softest blanket over the satin sheets, making sure they will be comfortable. Alexander slowly lays their baby in the middle of the blanket. Max is still sleeping, little blue fists curled up with whatever dream he is having.

They lay down on the bed too, curling up around their sleeping baby. This time, Alexander’s hand finds Magnus’, the shadowhunter interlocking them before putting their hands right above Max’s blue curls. 

And when the family drifts off to sleep, their blue bubble of safety and love envelopes them in warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! I'm back with another malec fluff-fic because they own my heart and soul. hope you enjoy it!! please leave your thoughts!!
> 
> special thanks to jamie for beta reading me even in the middle of the night while I scream your head off and ania for encouraging me to write it in the first place <3


End file.
